Bellyache
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L gets a really bad stomach ache. Just out of nowhere. Of course, we all know who takes care of him. Everyone's favorite purple and yellow jester! One-shot.


**Me- Hee hee hee… **

**Mr. L- … *Sigh***

**Me- I swear, I couldn't help it. When I have an idea, I have to write it, whether you, my mechanical genius, like it or not. **

**Mr. L- … You… You called me a… Genius :')**

**Me- *Giggle* Yes, yes I did. **

**Mr. L- :3 **

**Me- *Suddenly shivers* I wrote a story once… It has ten chapters… But I will never post it… **

**Mr. L- Aw… Why? **

**Me- *Looks around and then whispers in L's ear* **

**Mr. L- *Eyes widen* Oh…**

**Me- Yeah, I know. I have no idea what I was thinking. **

**Dimentio- *Appears* She had been hanging out with me too long. **

**Mr. L- Makes sense. **

**Me- Neh… **

**Mr. L- Maybe you should post it… **

**Me- WHAT?! **

**Dimentio- It was really cute and well written. **

**Me- B-But… But it was… *Voice lowers to a whisper* Mpreg.**

**Mr. L- Well, yeah, but… Lots of people-**

**Me- NO. **

**Dimentio- People wouldn't judge-**

**Me- NO.**

**Mr. L and Dimentio- But-**

**Me- NEVER! **

**Mr. L- Fine. **

**Dimentio- I'll just post it myself. **

**Me- *Traps Dimentio in a transparent purple box* **

**Dimentio- … -_- Oh, so you think you can steal my powers and just make them a different color and that I won't yell at you for stealing them?**

**Me- … What. **

**Dimentio- Nevermind… **

**Mr. L- XD XD XD **

**Me- X3 R&R! **

"Has anyone seen Mr. L?" Count Bleck asked, walking into the living room. Samantha glanced up.

"Not since breakfast," she stated before going back to watching Doctor Who.

"… Okay… Dimentio, would you please go check on him?" Bleck questioned.

"Why me?" the jester whined.

"Because you two seem to get along the best," Count Bleck answered. Dimentio sighed and climbed to his feet.

"Alright then," he snapped his fingers, teleporting right outside of L's bedroom door. He knocked on the black wooden door. "Mr. L? You in there?"

"D-Dimentio?" Mr. L whimpered.

"Can I come in?" Dimentio asked, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes," was L's quiet response. Dimentio opened L's door and floated into the room. Mr. L was lying on his side in his bed. His blankets had been kicked away. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and he whimpered every few moments. He was shivering slightly.

"Are you okay?" Dimentio asked softly, concerned. He floated over to the side of the bed. Mr. L looked pitifully up at the jester.

"I-I have a really bad b-bellyache," he whispered. Dimentio sat down in the chair beside L.

"What do you think caused it?" he interrogated. "Is it just cramping or does it feel like you're going to throw up, or what?"

"K-Kinda both. I-I dunno," Mr. L stuttered, wincing and curling up into a tight ball. "I-It just hurts…"

"Did it start hurting after breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you ate too much?"

"I dunno."

"Do you think you have a virus or something?"

"I dunno."

"Indigestion?"

"I dunno."

"You're not giving me too much information to go by, L," Dimentio sighed.

"Sorry," Mr. L murmured.

"It's okay," Dimentio stood up. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Please don't leave," Mr. L looked up at the jester.

"I'll only be gone for a couple minutes," Dimentio reassured and then teleported away.

"Did you find Mr. L?" Nastasia asked when Dimentio appeared in the room.

"Yes, he's bed-ridden due to a severe tummy ache," Dimentio informed. "I need to use the Internet to find some cures."

"Oh, okay. Here, use my DSi," Samantha threw her purple DSi to Dimentio, who barely caught it.

"Thanks, dear," Dimentio smiled and teleported into the kitchen. "Let's see…" He reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of Canada Dry ginger ale. He went back to L's room.

"Hey, I'm back, just like I said I'd be," he said. Mr. L was still hugging his stomach, but was on his back now and staring at the ceiling, looking absolutely miserable. He glanced at Dimentio.

"Neh…" he groaned. Dimentio floated up beside L and helped him sit up straight. "O-Ow… My tummy…"

"Hush," Dimentio opened the can of ginger ale and handed it to L. The mechanic weakly raised it to his lips and took a few small sips. "There you go."

"Mm…" Mr. L handed Dimentio the can and was about to lie back down, but Dimentio stopped him.

"Wait," the jester grabbed L's pillow and pressed it to the mechanic's upset tummy. "Hug your knees." Mr. L did as he was told. "That should help you feel better."

"Stay with me," the mechanic whispered, burying his face in his knees.

"I will," Dimentio smiled, resting his hand on top of L's head and ruffling his hair. After a couple minutes, Mr. L looked up slightly.

"Feel better?" Dimentio questioned.

"A little bit," Mr. L nodded.

"Let me see if I can find some more remedies, okay?" Dimentio picked Sam's DSi up and scrolled through some more remedies. One of the cures made Dimentio smirk slightly. The jester gently forced Mr. L's knees away from his chest and pulled the mechanic close to him. Dimentio moved so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. Mr. L nuzzled into Dimentio's neck.

Dimentio pulled L's shirt up to just above his chest and began soothingly rubbing his friend's aching belly with slow, circular movements. Mr. L sighed in content and snuggled closer to Dimentio. Mr. L's stomach rumbled under Dimentio's hand. L whimpered.

"Still in pain?" Dimentio questioned. Mr. L nodded weakly. "Okay, stay here. I'll be right back." The jester separated himself from L, made sure his friend was as comfortable as he could get, and then went down to the kitchen.

Samantha was standing in front of the fridge, trying to decide what to drink; water or milk. She glanced up when Dim appeared.

"Sup, Dimmy? Find any cures for L yet?" the winged girl asked, taking a can of coca-cola out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I need that," Dimentio snatched the can of coke from Sam. "I've already tried letting him drink ginger ale, pressing a pillow to his tummy, and rubbing his belly."

"Does he feel any better?" Samantha question, glaring at the soda Dim had taken from her.

"Yes, I think so," Dimentio nodded. "When I first checked on him this morning, he was on the verge of tears and could hardly move. He's a bit better now, I believe."

"Oh, good," Samantha was still staring at the coca-cola. "Why do you need the… _My_ coke?"

"Supposedly, if someone has a stomach ache and they drink something carbonated like soda, they can be burped like one would burp a small baby, and that should make them feel better," Dimentio explained, floating to one of the cabinets and grabbing a box of saltine crackers, some Tums, a cup of yogurt, and a bag of peppermint tea. "And I need the crackers because they help absorb any excess acids in his stomach, the yogurt because it has healthy bacteria that will help regulate his digestive system, the peppermint tea because peppermint will help calm the muscles in his stomach so that whatever is hurting his stomach can digest easily and painlessly. And the Tums just because they're made for bellyaches."

"… I… I didn't ask for an entire explanation of all the things you were going to do… I just wanted to know why you stole my coke…" Samantha muttered.

"… Oh, there's another coke in the fridge," Dimentio said. He grabbed a TV tray from the cabinet and put all his supplies on it. The jester quickly made the peppermint tea and then picked up the TV tray. "Where's the heating pad?"

"In the laundry room."

"Get it for me," Dimentio said before floating to L's room. Samantha blinked and then reached into the fridge to get another coke.

"I'm not your slave, Dimentio," she said, but flew to the laundry room anyway.

"Hey, I'm back again," Dimentio shouldered L's door open. Mr. L was sitting up and leaning against the back of his bed. He was taking small drinks of the ginger ale.

"I missed you," Mr. L admitted, setting aside his drink. Dimentio chuckled and floated to the bed. He put the TV tray on L's desk.

"Here you go; all of these things should help calm your tummy," he said, gesturing to the tray. "Take a few gulps of the coke first."

"Okie-dokie," Mr. L reached for the coke and opened it. He chugged down a fourth of the soda. He put the can back on the tray. Dimentio reached over and pulled Mr. L closer to him. He began patting L's lower back. Mr. L snuggled into Dimentio's chest. A couple seconds later, L's stomach grumbled and the mechanic burped quietly.

"Mmm…" Mr. L sighed and nuzzled up to Dimentio's chin. Dimentio continued patting L's back until the mechanic stopped burping.

"Feeling better?" the jester smiled.

"Yeah, but my stomach still hurts a little," Mr. L replied.

"Want to try some of the other things?" Dimentio questioned. Mr. L nodded, so Dimentio situated L so that he was resting against the back of the bed. The jester picked up the cup of yogurt and a spoon and handed them to Mr. L.

"This should help your tummy," he said softly.

"Hee hee… Tummy…" Mr. L giggled.

"You'll never get tired of me saying that, will you?" Dimentio smirked.

"Probably not," Mr. L started eating the yogurt. "Mmm… This stuff is good."

"Has anybody ever told you that when you're in pain, you act like a small child?" Dimentio messed with L's dark brown hair.

"Twice," Mr. L replied, his mouth full of yogurt.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Count Bleck told me once, and you just told me," Mr. L replied, finishing the rest of his yogurt.

"Ah," Dimentio took the empty cup of yogurt from L. "You ate that fast."

"Rawr," Mr. L bent his fingers into claws and playfully swiped at Dimentio's face.

"Whoa there, tiger," Dimentio grabbed L's wrist and smirked. They both laughed. "Here, eat some crackers." The jester released the mechanic and handed him a couple saltine crackers. Mr. L nibbled on one of them, sighing contentedly.

"So, when I first came in this morning, how much did your stomach hurt? On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the worst," Dimentio picked up the peppermint tea and stirred it with a spoon.

"11."

"How much does your stomach hurt now? On the same scale."

"4. Maybe 5. Possibly 3."

"Good, so it feels much better?"

"Definitely," Mr. L nodded.

"Terrific," Dimentio handed L the peppermint tea. Mr. L stretched to relieve tension in his shoulders and then drank the tea.

"I hate tea," the mechanic complained.

"Stop complaining," Dimentio scolded. "If I could make peppermint coffee, believe me, I would. But, tea is much better for your tummy-"

"Hee hee hee…"

Dimentio sighed, but a smile crossed his mask.

"Finish your tea," he commanded. "Then you can have a couple Tums."

"I don't want Tums," Mr. L whined. "Those things taste terrible!"

"But these are-" Dimentio squinted to read the flavor of the Tums. "-Smoothies Peppermint flavored."

"They'll still taste terrible…" Mr. L murmured. Dimentio nodded in agreement, pouring two blue tablets from the bottle into his hand.

"Here," he dropped the two Tums into L's hand and pulled the cup of tea away from him.

"… Do I have to?"

"Do you want your t- … Stomach to feel better?"

"… Yes," Mr. L murmured. He popped the Tums into his mouth, chewed for a while, and then swallowed. A shiver ran down his back and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck."

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Dimentio smirked. Mr. L glared at him. Samantha flew into the room, carrying a red heating pad.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. I looked for it in the laundry room but it wasn't in there and it turned out that Mimi had it and I had to bribe her to get it back and-"

"It's quite alright," Dimentio cut her off. "Just give it here." Samantha gave the jester the heating pad and looked at Mr. L.

"Hello, sweetie," she giggled. Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Wazzup, Springfield?" he teased.

"Green Blunder."

"Winged Menace."

"Bulbous Nose."

"Freaky Fangirl."

"Chubby Mechanic."

"Have at you!" Mr. L shouted, snarling.

"He doesn't seem like he's in pain to me," Samantha snickered. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. But, if you two want to make out or something-"

"Alright, get out!" Dimentio stood up threateningly. Samantha giggled and flew away.

"I'll never understand her fangirl logic…" Mr. L sighed. "Why would she think we would-"

"I really don't know," Dimentio muttered. "I think she spends too much time browsing the Internet for us…"

"Yeah…" Mr. L suddenly winced slightly and put his hand on his stomach.

"Lie down," Dimentio instructed. Mr. L did as he was told. Dimentio plugged the heating pad into the wall and turned it on high. When the heating pad was amply warm, he placed it on Mr. L's belly. "Here, keep this on your… Alright, fine… _Tummy _and it will help relax the muscles so the digestion of whatever's in your stomach will be painless."

"… You use big words," Mr. L mumbled.

"You're tired. Get some rest," Dimentio got Mr. L's blankets off of the floor and covered the mechanic with them.

"Hey, Dimentio?" Mr. L whispered, closing his eyes.

"Mm?" Dimentio asked quietly.

"Remember last month, when I had the stomach flu, and you sang that one song so I could sleep?" Mr. L said.

"… Toora, Loora, Loora?" Dimentio questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, that one," Mr. L yawned. "Sing it again." Dimentio smiled.

"Okay," he whispered, and then he began to softly sing. "Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, li~ Toora, loora, loora~ Hush, now, don't you cry~ Ah~ Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, li~ Toora, loora, loora~ It's an Irish lullaby~ Over in Killarney~ Many years ago~ My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low~ Just a simple little ditty in her old Irish way~ And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day~ Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, li~ Toora, loora, loora~ Hush, now, don't you cry~ Ah~ Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, loora~ Toora, loora, li~ Toora, loora, loora~ It's an Irish lullaby~"

By the time Dimentio had finished the song, Mr. L was sound asleep. The mechanic murmured something and nuzzled his pillow, a tiny bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth. Dimentio chuckled softly and stood up. With a last glance at Mr. L, the jester stealthily teleported away.

**Me- *Sighs* What a lovely friendship.**

**Dimentio- Indeed. **

**Mr. L- Yeah… **

**Me- *Grabs Dimentio by his poncho, pulls him over to Mr. L, and shoves him roughly* HUG.**

**Dimentio and Mr. L- *Exchange a glance, shrug, and hug each other***

**Me- *Squeals like a fangirl and takes a picture with my Ipod* BROTHERLY LOVE IS AWESOME!**

**Mario and Luigi- *Suddenly appear* What. **

**Me- *Is jumping up and down and spinning around in circles* EVERYBODY HUG EACH OTHER SO I CAN TAKE PICTURES! **

**Mario- … **

**Luigi- She's insane, isn't she?**

**Mario- *Nods***

**Luigi- Well, we'd better do what she says or she might breathe fire on us. **

**Mario and Luigi- *Hug each other* **

**Me- *Screams and takes a picture of them* F-F-Fangirl… O-Overload… *Passes out* **

***Everyone stops hugging* **

**Mr. L- *Rubs the back of his neck awkwardly* **

**Dimentio- *Clears his throat, but doesn't say anything* **

**Luigi- *Scuffs the floor with his shoe* **

**Mario- … So, uh… I suppose we should… End the author's notes or something… **

**Mr. L- Yeah… **

**Dimentio- Uh… Hey, readers… You should… Review… Or something… **

**Luigi- Yeah…**

**Mr. L- Well… Bye! **


End file.
